Servant of evil
by Savy-chan
Summary: Based on the song Servant of evil. This in from Romano,s point of view. no parings so far but that could change. rated T for Romano's ever so lovely mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN.**

This story is based off of the song 'Servant of evil' by Kagamine len and Rin. and is told in Romano's point of view. i hope you enjoy.

"Big brother! do you want to paint with me?!"

My little brother ran to me with a paint brush and some paper in his hand. he was wearing that stupid green dress again, and his red hair was in a tangled mess, probably because of the wind. his curl hung from the bottom left side of his head, bouncing up and down while he ran. a lot of people say we look like twins, but i don't think so. First of all I'm two years older than him and slightly taller. My hair is brown with a curl hanging from the top right side of my hair. i also would be caught dead in a dress like that."You know I'm no good at painting Feliciano" i called back to him. he was always painting and drawing, so much better than me. he could pretty much do anything.

" Aww. Alright then, Ill just do it myself." he layed the paper down on the grass, and got down on his knees. " oh poo! i forgot paint!"

" you can never remember that can you?" i laughed a little bit.

"ill go ge-" he stopped, and looked up at a man standing in front of us. I also looked to see who it was. This man had dark brown hair and purple eyes. he also has a mole on his face that i kept starting at, it was kinda hard no to. "What do you want?!" i glared at him, motioning Feliciano to get behind me.

" I just came to grab some two little boys," he smirked " know of any?"

" your not getting us Damn it!" i growled at him hoping to scare him off. It didn't work.

"Oh really now?" He snapped his fingers and another man appeared from behind him. This man had brown hair and green eyes, he was also holding a half eaten tomato in his hand. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward them.

" Feliciano run!" I yelled as i was being pulled away. Feliciano didn't run in time. the other man grabbed him and dragged him away, out of sight. I tried to fight my way away from this guy, but he just knocked me out.

By the time i woke up i was in this big house. the walls were a creamy white and there was a huge bed that i found myself laying sheets were red with a gold pattern on it. there was also a red chair with the same gold pattern. At the foot of the bed there was a basket of fresh and ripe tomatoes.i felt like i should eat one, but decided not to because it might be poisonous. I heard the door start to open, so i hid behind a pillow that was way too small to hide all of me. i heard somebody walk in and i peeked my eyes over the pillow. It was that same guy that took me away from my brother. His green eyes met mine.

" Hello my little tomato." he smiled and waved at me.

" What do you want? Why did you bring me here? Where is my brother!?" I yelled at him.

" Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Its just… Well I'm going to be your guardian."

"What do you mean? My grandpa was doing a fine job at raising us!"

"Well um… He kinda died. We don't know how but he did, so i will watch you now ok?"

"… What ever." For some reason i wasn't sad about grandpa. He didn't really do that good of a job at raising us. He was never there, and when he was he only cared about Feliciano. I'm was kinda happy that this guy took me. but taking my brother away was not cool. " where is Feliciano?"

"He is with Roderich. Don't worry, he's nice…ish.."

"I want Feliciano. Take me to him now!" i was mad now. i don't want anyone with my little brother.

" i don't think thats such a good idea. Roderich doesn't want us around him."

" And why not?!"

" I don't know, its just not a good idea ok. just chill and have a Tomato." he smiled and grabbed a tomato from the basket and shoved it in my face.

" I don't want your tomato you bastard!" i backed away and covered my mouth so he wouldn't try to force me to eat it.

"But why not? they are good, i just picked them."

" Because your going to try to poison me!' i glared at him for a while

"Poison you? ha! i would do that. I'm a nice guy! these tomatoes are not poisionous." he took a bite out of the tomato. " see?" he held the tomato out to me again. i looked at it like it was about to come alive and start talking to me about the life of a tomato." don't be shy, take it." i took it and held it in my hand. after starting at it some more i took a small bite of it and i could feel my whole face light up.

"this is amazing!" i took another big bite of it.

" i told you! see i knew you would like it!" he stared laughing and took another tomato. i glared at him

" I-its just because I'm hungry that's all… i don't liker you damn tomatoes."

"haha. alright then. " he winked and started walking torwards the door. "Eat as many as you like ok!" and with that he left. leaving me in a room with the the most amazing Tomatoes ever. This sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

ok so here is chapter two! so this is years later, like Romano is 23 right now. and incase you could not tell. the person who took Romano was Spain. :) i wont finish this unless people are reading it and liking it, so if you like it then please tell me! remember to review. :D

It's been years sense i've seen my brother. For all i know he could be dead right now, but i can't think like that now. I have to think he is in a warm house with fluffy chairs and a huge bed. With people who love and care about him. I just hope that he's as lucky as I am. Living with spain is not that bad. He taught me how to farm and grow tomatoes. He talks to me like I'm his little boy and he acts like he's my father. But i kinda like that, I feel loved by him and that's something I haven't felt before. The only bad thing is that he keeps on poking me. In fact he is doing it right now, and it's really pissing me off. " Will you just stop it!" I yelled turning my head to face him.

" Aw but Romano it's so much fun, you didn't mind when you were little," he smiled and continued to poke my face.

"Yes I did mind and I want you to stop it now!"

"…fine." He stopped and put his hand down." So.. Did you hear that there is a new king?"

"What? A new king? What happened to the old one?"

" He died. No one knows how, but he did. You would never believe who is king now."

"Who?"

" Well you know him very well…."

" It's not you is it? I would shoot myself if you became king." He laughed and started to pet my head like I was a dog.

" Nooo, it's Feliciano!" He yelled with glee. I just stared at him like he was crazy. Feliciano? King? That just didn't go together. This has to be some kind of joke.

"Feliciano Is not king. I'm not that stupid." I started to glare at him. I don't like jokes to be pulled on me.

" But he is!" Antonio yelled " I swear go see for yourself!"

" Fine then I will." I stood up, scarring Antonio a little bit, then walked out the door. Once i was outside you could see a clear view of the kings castle. It was the biggest thing I had ever seen. I had never been in it before. Not until today that is. I walked all the way to the castle, standing in front of the big doors was kind of scarring me. These two big guards stood in front of me, guarding the door.

" What are you here for?" The bigger of the two said, looking down on me like i was a kid.

" I'm here to see the king" I replied. He looked at me like I was crazy.

" King Feliciano? What makes you think that I will let you see him?" He glared at me.

" Because i'm his older brother, Lavino Vargas." The man looked at me some more, then he and the other man stepped to the side, revealing the door that would lead me to my brother. The doors opened by themselves. I jumped a little because it scared me, but i quickly stepped inside. The room was huge, with big white walls and two granite staircases. One on the left and one on the right, that lead up to the second floor. I took the one on the left hoping it would lead me to Feliciano. Once I got to the top, I was met with a long hallway with many doors on each side." Where the hell am i supposed to go?" I asked myself, somehow thinking that doing so would give me an answer. I heard a door open and I felt myself cheer up, hoping that it was Feliciano. But I was disappointed to see that it was only the maid. She had long while hair that was up in a bun that was falling apart at the moment. she was also kinda hunched over and look about 70 years old. But thats just a looked up at me and smiled.

" May I help you good sir?" she said to me.

" Um yeah, could you help me find King Feliciano?"

" Oh," she looked down as if what i said killed her day. "The king… is this way." She lead me to the last door on the right ."I hope things go well" she gave me a sad smile and left. I wondered why she seemed so upset, but that doesn't matter right now. I put my hand on the handle which was cold and small. It didn't really fit with the theme of the rest of the castle. I started to turn it. It seemed like it was the hardest thing to do, but so simple. I closed my eyes as the door opened. A gust of wind hit me moving my hair from my face. I stood there for a second and when I opened my eyes I saw something that I would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: HEy people! sorry that it took so long. :( i was just never in the mood to write it. but this chapter is done! and i know that i said that this one would be longer, but its not. I just cant write long chapters! XD remember to review!**

I saw him. i saw Feliciano. he was sitting in this big throne at the end of the room. He was resting his head on his hand, which was propped up from the arm of the throne. He looked so much older. He still had the same hair and the same closed eyes that he never opened, but could somehow still see which is beyond me. I tried to see with my eyes closed once and it ended up with me making a face plant into the sidewalk Don't ask how. I started to walk towards him. He stared at me, it looked like he was in deep thought. Once i got close enough his eyes opened wide. which scared the crap out of me because his eyes never opened…. Ever.

"La….Lavino?" He asked , and stood up, walking towards me.

"Y-yeah.. its me." I gave a weak smile.

" Big brother!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing the life out of my body. I really hated hugs, but this one is ok i guess. I just wish it didn't hurt like hell.

"Feliciano.. please stop… your crushing me." I some how managed to say. He let go and gave me this biggest smile I had ever seen. It looked as if his face way glowing with joy.

"Big brother its been so long sense I have seen you!"

" Yeah… Its been a long time.." For some reason I just couldn't smile. I just had this weird feeling inside of me. Like i couldn't really talk to him. Why in the world did i feel this way?

" Im so happy to see you!" he hugged me once again.

" Feliciano! No hugs!"

"Oh sorry… I forgot…..So um… Do you think you could stay here? Ya know. with me? In the castle? I can give you a job here! You could be my servant! " He was all up in my face now. He seemed really excited about this. But how could i say no? I would get to live in a castle, have a job, and see my brother. Being a servant can't be that bad.

"Um… yeah sure. I mean I would have to tell Antiono, but it sounds ok."

"Oh yeah… Him." He looked down. " Don't worry Romano. You won't have to tell him a thing. I"ll make sure it loud and clear that he doesn't control you." When he looked back up at me his eyes were open again. but this time they had a reddish tent to it. He smiled. This smile wasn't a happy one, but more like an evil one. I didn't think much of it. I mean Feliciano being evil? thats just stupid, and would never happen.

"Ok but just don't take away his tomatoes." I gave a little laughed. " That will just make him upset, and we don't want that."

"Yeah… Don't worry…. He won't be upset.." He started to walk away but then stopped. "Your room will be the third one down on the left." Then he proceeded to walk into another room. I stood there ,confused. He was acting kind of strange. But maybe it was just because I haven't seen him in like forever. I decided to go and check out my room. I went back into the hallway and found the third door on the left. From the looks of just the door I could tell that it was going to be nice, but when i opened it, I found out I was wrong. It was a dumpy little old room with a wooden bed that looked like it would fall apart if a fly landed on it, and a little bedside table. I just stood there in the door way. After standing there a bit, I realized that starting at it would not change the appearance, So I walked in. I sat on the bed very slowly so that the bed would stay in one peace. It creaked a lot which scared the crap out of me, but when I was fully down it stopped. Then I layed down, causing It to squeak even more. lay my head on the pillow i closed my eyes. After doing so, i heard the door open. I sat straight up, looking towards the door. In the doorway was the old maid from before. she didn't look up, but instead looked at the clothes that she was carrying in her hands.

"King Feliciano wanted me to give you this." She said with a shaky voice. Holding the clothes out to me. I got up form my bed and walked towards her. Still not looking up she said " this is what you will wear even day from now." She then Laid the clothes in my hands, walked out, and closed the door. I found myself looking at the door, trying to understand that woman. but soon gave up because it wasn't really my bissiness. I looked at the clothes in my hands, and healed them up so i could see it better. there was a white button up shirt, a long black jacket with a bow looking thing hanging around the neck, and some white pants. I sighed

" well, I am a servant now. so I guess i have to dress like one. But at least I am a servant to something good, like Feliciano. Its not like I'm a servant to evil." I looked out the small window that i hand not noticed before."It getting kinda late…" i said, laying the clothes down on the bed side table, and layed down on the bed. " I wonder what tomorrow will be like." I closed my eyes and tried to fall into sleep, But i felt the bed start shaking, and before i knew it i was on the ground with rotten pieces of wood lying around me. "Damn it!" I found myself yelling at the remans of the bed. "You had one Fricken job and you failed at it!" I grabbed the sheets and covered myself up. now laying my head on the floor. " Stupid bed bastard." I closed my eyes once more. thinking that if the floor falls out from under me, then I am getting the hell out of this place.

**yay you got to the end! Is it ok so far? remember to review! **


End file.
